Dark Wish
by scarlet-rose-princess
Summary: It is Harry’s sixth year at Hogwarts. He, Ron and Hermione had trapped Voldemort in the undergrounds, a realm of good and light the year before, with the help and permission from Professor Dumbledore. But soon strange things representing Voldemort's reb
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1One  
  
"Shush. I'm only here to help, your darkness. My lot has informed me of something very important. If we get it right, you shall rule once more, master." A teeny voice whispered as it roared into an evil cackle.  
  
"Ye-es, do-oo t-tell me wha-a-at it is," Came a respond so quiet you could barely hear it. As it was the sound of something as weak and evil as something that would dare to drink unicorn blood. He squeaks and joined the evil cackle  
  
*****  
  
"RON!!" Harry called, sweating as he touched his burning scar.  
  
Ronald Weasley, one of Harry's best friend groaned and breathed. "Go back to sleep Harry, will ya?? We still have to shop tomorrow, all right??"  
  
Harry Potter was staying over at the Burrow once again, everything is  
  
supposed to be safe, since they successfully trapped Voldemort inside the under grounds of pure good, so that he might actually be able to turn back to a normal person, and if not, he shall die because he is already so weak.  
  
Harry gave up on Ron and tried to go back to sleep but found himself wide-awake. He stared at the ceiling. What was that?? It can't possibly be Voldemort again. Nah, probably just some sort of weird dream. I always have weird dreams anyways. Harry looked at his new watch that he got the year before for his birthday. It was already 6:34. He got up and changed. Harry stared outside the window as Ron snored. ***** " Everybody up!!!!!!!! NOW!!" Molly Weasley's voice echoed up the stairs. Harry yawned and walked down stairs to find a table of mouth- watering breakfast.  
  
"Morning, Harry, dear." Molly Weasley greeted as she served him bacon and eggs. "Do eat as much as you want, Harry. We don't want you to have an empty stomach, after all, we got a whole day ahead of us!!" She said cheerfully.  
  
Soon everybody was at the breakfast table-Bill, Charlie, Percy (who was talking about writing some sort of essay for his new boss, Mr. Jason), Fred& George (Who now owns a joke shop called "Double Weasley Wheezes"), Ron and Ginny (blushing and avoiding Harry's eye), and Hermione Granger, Harry's other best friend, who was also paying a visit to the Weasley's.  
  
When every body finished their breakfast, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went to the fireplace with Molly and Arthur Weasley.  
  
"Now, you all remember how to use the floo powder, don't you??" Asked Molly absent-mindedly.  
  
"Yes, mom/ma'am." The four responded.  
  
"Diagon Alley!!!" Ron's mother yelled through the fireplace. "I'll go first, then you go, Ron!! And then Harry." Before she could talk anymore, came a flash of smoky light, and before you know it, Molly Weasley was gone.  
  
"Bye!!" Ron stepped into the fireplace as he bellowed, "Diagon Alley!!"  
  
Harry nervously stepped into the fireplace. He didn't like traveling by floo powder very much. Once before he ended up somewhere else. Harry slowly sprinkled himself with floo powder. "Diagon Alley!!" He said sharply. He spun and spun until finally he caught site of Ron and his mom.  
  
A few minutes later Hermione, Ginny and Arthur Weasly also got to the entrance of Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed of by themselves. They went to basically all the shops for school supplies or just for fun after getting their money from Gringotts.They went to Flourish and Blotts for books, Apothecary for potions ingredients, Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasion for their school robes, Quality Quidditch Supplies for Harry's broomstick and just looked through some other shops. After getting all their supplies, they ran to the Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and each got a sundae.  
  
"Hey, guys, what the heck is that??" Ron was the first to notice a crowd on the other side of the street.  
  
"Dunno, let's go check!!" Harry suggested.  
  
"Come on, lets get your parents first Ron, you never know, it could be dangerous." Hermione's face was full of fear.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, Hermione, but remember? Voldemort is under ground!!" At the sound of the dark lords name Ron flinched and several people turned their heads, curious.  
  
"SHHHH!!" Hermione hissed.  
  
"Come on, let's go check!!" Ron said anyways and pulled Harry and Hermione to the crowd. They squeezed through the sea of people and finally got to see what was there.  
  
On the ground laid a wounded woman and some people of the ministry held back two hooded-man. Harry recognized the woman as Rita Skeeter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2 two  
  
"What the." Ron started to say. "SHHH!!!" Hermione hissed. "Lets get out of here." "Come ON!" Harry agreed with Hermione. He understood how bad curiosity could be now after almost killing himself the years before, but that was because there was no one else to help. And anyways, looked like the ministry got it under control. "Who KNOWS what the death eaters would do??" Harry murmured to Hermione and Ron. After they reached safety and was waiting for Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny, Ron spoke up. "I don't believe it. I think they're going to put them both in Azkaban for SURE." He said to the other two. "Or worse." Harry replied. " After all, they conjured one of the "Unforgivable Curse. The WORST one." "Yes.But then it didn't actually work out, I mean, since they weren't powerful enough. Who were they anyways?" Hermione's worried-as-usual voice questioned the two. Suddenly Harry remembered his dream. "I wonder what's up?" He lowered his voice. "Last night, or maybe this morning, I had." At the sight of the rest of the Weasley's Harry stopped talking and nudged Ron, who looked ready to ask questions. "All done??" Mrs. Weasley asked with a cheerful smile on her face. "Yea." Ron replied.  
  
"Well then, let's go!!" Mr. Weasley chimed in. The lot traveled back by floo powder and found a big mess at The Burrow. Molly and Arthur's cheery smiles disappeared in thin air as furious frowns replaced them. "FRED!?!?! GEORGE!?!?!" Mr. And Mrs. Weasley yelled as the Weasley twins walked down stairs. "We. uh. we were just doing an experiment, mother." Fred stammered. "Yea. um. we tried putting a cheery charm on the computer you um. got from um. the Ministry um. because some um. wizard enchanted um. it to um. make it um. talk, dad, so it would um. not grumble um. that much." A troll would have known how nervous George was with all the um's. "A CHEERY CHARM!?!?!?!" Molly and Arthur nearly exploded. "Um. Guys? I don't think a cheery charm would have done that." Ginny added. Hermione shot Ginny a sharp look while holding back her giggles and Fred and George looked about ready to kill Ginny. But Mr. Weasley agreed. "I think Ginny's right Fred. Are you sure you put a CHEERY charm on that cumpotar or whatever you call it??" "Yes. Wait a second Fred you pronounced it wrong!! Remember how professor Flitwick kept trying to correct you??" George said nervously. Arthur Weasley mumbled something as a beam shot out of his want and everything was now back together. The Weasley twins smiled slightly. Out of nowhere an almost burned piece of newspaper drop to the floor and before Ron's parents would notice Harry picked it up, stuffed it into his pocket and headed to Ron's room with the other two. As soon as they went in Ron's door, Harry, Ron and Hermione burst out laughing. "I can't believe it!!" Hermione gasped through giggles. "Tell me about it!!" Ron bellowed, choking. "A cheery charm?? You should have seen the look on Mr. And Mrs. Weasley's face!!!!" Harry chimed in. "But oh, we did!!!" Hermione and Ron said in one. As soon as they recovered, Harry took out the piece of newspaper. On it was a Rita Skeeter article.  
  
Dumb Death Eaters and Voldemort By Rita Skeeter  
  
Is Voldemort really that powerful?? Little did he know that he would once again be defeated again after being reborn. Nobody really knows what happened the year before at Hogwarts. But the fact is that Voldemort is really dumb. And how about the Death Eaters? They didn't s  
  
The other part was ripped off. "That was from June." Ron said quietly. "Mom read that whole thing aloud to us before. "She's not going to write anything now. Since she's." Hermione trailed of. Her tone was sad, although she never liked Rita Skeeter. In fact, she hated her. "I wonder what's gotten into the Death Eaters?" Ron wondered aloud At that Harry remembered his dream. He told Ron and Hermione. Hermione stared, mouth open. "So maybe, you-know-who really is up to something again. Maybe Harry's dream really was true. And if Voldemort's going to be stronger again, then the death eaters can feel it, you know, the dark mark on their arm?" She blurted out. "But why did the two kill Rita Skeeter???" Ron asked, still confused. "Because. Because of what she said in that article!!" Harry exclaimed. "Right. but now we need more proof, and who was those two death eaters anyways??" Ron wondered aloud. "Well, according to the Daily Prophet, the aurors are catching all the death eaters, or as much as they can. The two death eaters didn't look like it would have been really old people, I mean like, old enough to be married and stuff." Hermione filled them in with facts. "Oh well. There's nothing we can do right now, Professor Dumbledore said people are going to check on Voldemort every once in a while, right?" Hermione added. "Yea, but what if the people that check for Dumbledore is actually death eaters?" Ron was still worried. A distant voice told them it was time for dinner, so the three rushed downstairs, facing furious Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Chapter3Three  
  
Harry woke up the next morning with a slight headache from thinking about Voldemort and what to do with the dream. He got up and dressed, smelling delicious bacon and eggs through the hall. Ron was just getting up, too. They washed their face, brushed their teeth and headed downstairs to find a table full of people and breakfast. "What took you two so long?" Hermione joked as Harry and Ron sat beside her. "Eat up, dear." Mrs. Weasley said while filling their plates with breakfast. As soon as they finished breakfast, Harry, Hermione and Ron got in the car Mr. Weasley borrowed from the Ministry of Magic, and headed to King's Cross. They chatted on cheerfully about the summer and Harry tried to hide the worried look he has on his face whenever Mr. And Mrs. Weasley mentions a thing about how good the summer has been compared to the last, since everyone was at fright, thinking Voldemort would burst through the door at any minutes. Soon they were once again at the familiar barrier between the muggle and wizard train station with 10 minutes to spare. They ran across the barrier and faced the scarlet Hogwarts Express. "Let's get on the train!" Harry said as he pushed his trolley loaded with trunks and Hedwig's empty cage to where every body else's was. He, Ron Hermione and Ginny climbed onto the train. They set down the corridor, and found an empty compartment right near the end of the train. "Oh wait a sec, I forgot my sandwich!!" Ginny exclaimed. "Really, are you even going to eat it with all the snacks we can buy??" Ron said, exasperated. "All right, I'd reckon Mom would want me to go with you." The two Weasleys got off the train and Harry and Hermione looked at each other. For once they were finally alone. Hermione sat beside Harry, and kissed him on the cheeks. Harry felt his face flush scarlet but kissed Hermione back. They've been secretly dating ever since the summer before, when Hermione visited Viktor but broke up with him. Then she visited Harry when the Dursleys went to summer vacation for a week, whom argued but finally let him stay home, with Mrs. Figgs showing up five times a week. He had invited Ron too, but he had to help with George with the joke shop because Fred was sick. Words failed them, but they were both blushing now. They looked into each other's eyes and understood. Just when Harry was about to kiss Hermione again, Ron and Ginny burst through the compartment door. Hermione leaped to the other side of the compartment and Ron sat down beside Harry. Ron opened up his sandwich a little. "Corn beef again?? For once she didn't give me that, now, CORNBEEF AGAIN!!" Ron's outburst was so loud; Harry thought the whole train heard him. The Hogwarts Express started slowly as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny waved at Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. Soon King's Cross was out of site. 


End file.
